Season 2 Episode 1 The Return
by TullizDK
Summary: My interpretation of Season 2. Starting from Episode 1.


Based on the TV series - TheOC - Written by Josch Schwartz  
  
Created by - Tulliz - Ulrik Baltzer - Contact: links_dtc@hotmail.com (MSN/email) - (c)2004  
  
The OC - Season II  
  
Episode 1 - "The Return"  
  
POOLHOUSE - MORNING  
  
The phone rings and Ryan hesetates to pick up. Ryan manages to pick up but the phone has allready been answered.  
  
Sandy on the phone with Nana Cohen.  
  
NANA COHEN: So is it okay?  
  
SANDY: Of course, you know we allways love to have you around.  
  
NANA COHEN: Sandy.. Thank you.  
  
SANDY: Dont worry about it, we will see you soon.  
  
Conversation ends and Ryan is trying to figure out what that conversation was about.  
  
KITCHEN - MORNING  
  
Ryan enters the kitchen, Kirsten is busy with some work related papers. Kirsten doesn't notice Ryan,  
  
and Ryan takes the initiative to start the conversation.  
  
RYAN: Mornin'  
  
KIRSTEN: Oh Goodmorning Ryan, I didnt notice you coming in? (retorical question).  
  
Kirsten smiles, Ryan smiles back.  
  
RYAN: So.. Where's Seth?  
  
KIRSTEN: Actually I dont know, I thought he might have been with you? He was quite upset when he came in last night.  
  
RYAN: I know..  
  
KIRSTEN: Is everything okay between him and Summer?  
  
RYAN: I dont know, he hasn't talked much about her lately.  
  
KIRSTEN: I hope he is okay, I haven't seen him as happy as he was with her for quite some time.  
  
RYAN: I think he'd be okay.  
  
Seth enters the question, with a expression that says "Dont ask any questions". Kirsten decides to play with the fire and starts the conversation.  
  
KIRSTEN: Hey Seth, Did everything work out for you last night? I mean with Summer and all.  
  
SETH: That is really none of your business, but for your information I did not go as i expected.  
  
KIRSTEN: Oh..  
  
Ryan approaches Seth and padds him on the shoulder.  
  
RYAN: You okay?  
  
SETH: Yeah, I just need some time.  
  
Sandy enters in his beachoutfit after the usual surf at the beach. He has the paper in the right hand.  
  
Sandy decides to elaborate about his conversation on the phone earlier.  
  
SANDY: So, guess who called me this morning?  
  
Ryan looks up from his cereal and Seth, who would normally throw in a remark is quiet.  
  
KIRSTEN: Was it who i think it was? I mean, with the early hour phonecalls and such.  
  
Sandy nods his head at Kirsten.  
  
KIRSTEN: Oh my god how is she? Did everything go well with her first treatment?  
  
SANDY: From what I could hear, the doctor had been very thoughtful and caring and it seems as if she likes him, but I guess you never know with that woman.  
  
KIRSTEN: So, what did you guys talk about?  
  
SANDY: Actually I have been thinking about inviting her on a little trip. You know, just with the family. To Palm Springs.  
  
KIRSTEN: Do you really think that is a good idea?   
  
SANDY: Yeah, I think it would be good for us all to get away from this place for a while. It couldnt hurt?  
  
Seth gets up an leaves and Ryan follows him straight away.  
  
Sandy looks at Kirsten.  
  
SANDY: What was that all about?  
  
KIRSTEN: I dont know, I think it might be something about Summer.  
  
SANDY: Oh, that kind of problem. Maybe I should have chat with him later.  
  
Kirsten approaches Sandy and kisses him on the chin.  
  
KIRSTEN: Be careful (smiles)  
  
SETHS ROOM - MORNING  
  
Seth enters the room and shuts the door immediately behind him.  
  
Ryan knocks but Seth doesnt answer so he just walks in.   
  
Seth is sitting in his bed looking at Captain Oats.  
  
RYAN: Tell me about last night man.  
  
SETH: Well, the things is. It feels as if Summer can't get over that Episode with the stripper (Episode 26, Sea1) even though she keeps saying so.  
  
I mean, was it really that bad? She had practicly broken up with me anyway so I'd might as well get the best out of it, right?  
  
RYAN: Well, i'm no expert but don't you think it was a bit to soon?  
  
SETH: Too soon? Do you even have any idea how much that woman hurt me? Put her feelings for me aside because her father had some screwed up priorities? I mean, look at me. What dad wouldn't want me?  
  
Ryan glares at Seth.  
  
SETH: You know what I mean.  
  
RYAN: Sure (half-smile)  
  
SETH: I just can't figure out what it is she wants from me.  
  
RYAN: Give her some time, Im sure you will work it out.  
  
SETH: Thanks man. So, tell me all about you and Marissa's little socalled clash in the bedroom?   
  
Ryan looks surprised that Seth knows about it.  
  
SETH: Oh, as if I didnt knew. You've been floating around a pink cloud ever since you came back from her house. I'm a guy you know, I can feel those vibes.  
  
RYAN: Well, I guess it was ok. Awkward, but ok.  
  
sETH: Have you talked to her since?  
  
RYAN: I'm supposed to meet up with her soon, so we'll see.  
  
SETH: Dude, see if you can get her to come with us to Palm Springs. Atleast you wont die alone with Nana Cohen around.  
  
Ryan smiles, and leaves the room.  
  
JIMMY'S PLACE - Morning  
  
Ryan knocks - Marissa opens.  
  
RYAN: Hey..  
  
MARISSA: Hi..  
  
RYAN: Can I come in?  
  
MARISSA: Sure  
  
Ryan embraces Marissa and kisses her.  
  
RYAN: All this work your dad has put in to this..  
  
MARISSA: Yeah.. He was really starting to like this place.  
  
RYAN: Yeah.. Why is he selling all of a sudden?  
  
MARISSA: Well, I guess it's this whole Hailey thing. They want to have a new place where they can start over. I'm just happy for him.  
  
RYAN: So it isnt akward at all?  
  
MARISSA: Of course but, he is happy. I'm not gonna spoil it for him.   
  
Ryan wanders about in the livingroom. Ryan sits down in the couch in the livingroom.  
  
Marissa tries to surprise him and jumps ontop of Ryan to sit on his lap. Their lips meet again.  
  
RYAN: You know.. I havent been this happy for a long time..  
  
MARISSA: Oh yeah? Well, you are about to get even happier.  
  
RYAN: Wha.. We're gon.. late..school (Marissa kisses Ryan before he is able to finish his sentence)  
  
Marissa has a spark in the eye and does her girl-thing with the eyebrows.  
  
SCHOOLYARD - Morning  
  
Seth is wandering around alone in the schoolyard waiting for the bell to ring. Ryan and Marissa comes along, hand in hand.  
  
SETH: There you were, I was just thinking about you guys.  
  
RYAN: I'll bet.  
  
SETH: Hey, what is that supposed to mean? Is that somekind of indirect way of calling me a chestshaver?  
  
RYAN: Not at all.  
  
MARISSA: So Seth, have you talked to Summer yet?  
  
SETH: Not really, she is not in her talkative mood at the moment.  
  
MARISSA: I think it would do you both really good..  
  
SETH: You think?  
  
MARISSA: Well it's worth a shot.  
  
Seth spots the crowd gathering around someone across the schoolyard.  
  
SETH: What is going on over there?  
  
RYAN: Look's like we have a new student.  
  
Marissa pulls Ryan's sleeve.  
  
MARISSA: Lets go check it out.  
  
Marissa and Ryan runs off and Seth wanders along.  
  
SETH: Keep going guys, you dont have to wait for me (sarcastic).  
  
Summer is amongst in the crowd and when she sees Marissa she runs to her. She is really excited.  
  
SUMMER: You wont believe this, but like this REALLY hot guy just moved into town.   
  
MARISSA: Oh yeah? How hot?  
  
SUMMER: Like, Buzz Rodell hot, REALLY hot.  
  
MARISSA: Where is he from?  
  
Ryan and Seth are not really interested in participating in this conversation and they proceed through the crowds and towards their classrooms.  
  
SUMMER: Anaheim i think, not the coolest place but he's looks totally compensates for it.  
  
MARISSA: What about Seth?  
  
SUMMER: What about him?  
  
MARISSA: Well arent you supposed to work things out?  
  
SUMMER: Right now I just want to forget about him and focus on this new stud.  
  
MARISSA laughs: Okay..  
  
KIRSTEN'S OFFICE - MIDDAY  
  
Kirsten is on the phone, Julie enters. Kirsten notices that Julie doesn't start blabbering right away and the expression on her face changes from upset to a big question mark.  
  
Julie sits down in one of the chairs and stares with great emptyness into the air. Kirsten hangs up the phone.  
  
KIRSTEN: Hey Julie, whats new?  
  
JULIE: Nothing.  
  
KIRSTEN: Come on, I can tell something is up.  
  
JULIE: Am I that transparent?   
  
Kirsten scratches her forehead and smiles.  
  
JULIE: It's just, I and Caleb have been married for a while now and everything just seems 'normal' now.  
  
KIRSTEN: Is that bad?  
  
JULIE: No but, I kindof liked all the fuzz around the wedding and such.. Is that wrong?  
  
KIRSTEN: I just think you have to adjust to my father, I know i had to.  
  
JULIE: Yeah okay, I thought so. But Kirsten..  
  
KIRSTEN: Yes..  
  
JULIE: I just want to thank you, for putting up with me lately. I know I must seem incredibly shallow sometimes.  
  
KIRSTEN: Sometimes?  
  
JULIE eats the remark.  
  
JULIE: yeah, but you know what I mean.   
  
KIRSTEN: Hey, what are friends for?   
  
Julie smiles at Kirsten and leaves the office.  
  
Kirsten mumbles   
  
KIRSTEN: ..i wonder what she is up to now.  
  
SCHOOL LUNCHAREA - Recess, Midday  
  
Ryan is seated at the table by himself. Marissa approaches and sits down next to him.  
  
Seth wanders along and asks if there is an available seat. Ryan nods his head and says.  
  
RYAN: Of course.  
  
SETH: Thanks man.  
  
SETH: Dude, it feels as if I am back to square one. From 2 girls to no girls to girlfriend to no girls again.  
  
RYAN: Dont worry about it.. Its allmost summer man  
  
SETH: I know, that is what makes it so bad. With who am I supposed to show these chissled abs around by the beach with?  
  
Ryan laughs.  
  
MARISSA: What about that girl down at the bakery? It looked like she had a good eye out for you?  
  
Seth blushes.  
  
SETH: Seriously? That girl was, well I allmost burned myself by looking at her.  
  
RYAN: Give it a shot?  
  
SETH: You are right, what have I got to loose? Even though, me and Captain Oats have really bonded lately.  
  
RYAN: Right...  
  
Seth runs off, Marissa kisses Ryan and says.  
  
MARISSA: Arent I the perfect matchmaker?  
  
RYAN: Sure..  
  
SCHOOL - Right after last period.  
  
Ryan and Marissa leaves their classroom together and meet up with Seth in the yard.  
  
RYAN: Hey man.  
  
SETH: Hello. Say Marissa, you haven't by any chance bumped into Summer have you?  
  
MARISSA: Nop, I haven't seen her since this morning. Why?  
  
SETH: No reason.  
  
MARISSA: Come on, are you jalous about that guy?  
  
SETH: Not at all. And quite frankly I am quite offended by the fact that you could think such things about me.  
  
Marissa gives Seth the dog-eyes and Seth surrenders.  
  
SETH: Well okay, Maybe just a little bit.  
  
Marissa looks at Seth and he clearly understands that she is not believing him.  
  
SETH: Okay a whole lot!  
  
RYAN: Dont bother.. What about that girl we talked about earlier?  
  
SETH: What girl?  
  
RYAN: You know? The bakery-chick.  
  
SETH: Oh that girl, i'm quite confused these days. The word 'one girl' doesn't do the trick anymore.  
  
SETH: Well, you know how it is. The good ones are allways taken, and if they are not then they are gay (Seth takes it back) Oh. Thats men.   
  
RYAN: What men?  
  
SETH: Nevermind.  
  
MARISSA: So what are you waiting for?  
  
SETH: Im planning my move to retrieve world domination. I mean, i'm doing my gameplan.  
  
MARISSA: Well have fun, we are going back to Ryans place. And dont even bother showing up if you havent spoken to her yet.. (Marissa winks)  
  
SETH: Yes, indeed. Except you are forgetting one very simple rule, its my house.  
  
RYAN: Just go, we'll see you!  
  
Seth runs off but Ryan grabs his arm.  
  
Ryan looks like he is full of wisdom on the subject.  
  
RYAN: Good luck!  
  
SETH: ... as if i'm gonna need it!  
  
THE BAKERY - 10 minutes after.  
  
*Bling blao* the door rings as Seth enters the bakery.  
  
The cute girl, who has a name is standing behind the counter - her name was Sophie.  
  
Before entering the Bakery Seth repeatetly says Anna's famous word "Confidence Cohen" to himself.  
  
Seth wanders abouts in the bakeryshop, like a true loner. As time passes by, Sophie starts to wonder what is going on.  
  
Seth tries to admire Sophie from a distance, right untill he stumbles and falls into a big stand with cakes and accessories. Seth is naturally embarassed but Sophie doesnt hesetate to rescue him.  
  
SETH: I'm so sorry, so unbelievably sorry. You can't even imagine how sorry I am. If being sorry would make me a millionaire then I would be the biggest millionaire of them all.  
  
Sophie is kind of shy, but smiles and helps Seth putting the things back onto the stand.  
  
Seth goes on about how sorry he is and suddenly Sophie opens her mouth.  
  
SOPHIE: Hey, dont worry about it (smiles).  
  
SETH: I'm Seth Cohen.  
  
SOPHIE: Son of Caleb?  
  
SETH: Far relative, he's my grandfather.  
  
SOPHIE: Ah okay.  
  
SETH: Do you know him? Not that you would want to know him.  
  
SOPHIE: No I dont.  
  
SETH: By the way I'm Seth Cohen  
  
SOPHIE: You said that allready? (smiles)  
  
SETH: Oh my god, I'm totally not good at this.  
  
SOPHIE: Good at what?  
  
Seth hits his head.  
  
SETH: Darn I did it again. Well, now that we are being completely honest -- I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime? I mean, yeah - sometime?  
  
Sophie is clearly flattered but doesn't answer.  
  
SETH: So what do you say?  
  
SOPHIE: Well I dont know, I'm kind of new around here.  
  
SETH: Come on, it will be fabolous. We could go to the iMax theatre if my mom lets me.  
  
Sophie smiles and doesnt quite understand what Seth's mom has to say.  
  
SETH: Long story short. The iMax parkinglot is rated 21+  
  
Sophie smiles.  
  
SETH: So do we have a deal?  
  
SOPHIE: Well okay, but I have to be back at 21! (looks harsh)  
  
SETH: .....  
  
SOPHIE: Just kidding! Pick me up at 8.  
  
SETH: Sure, okay -- sounds fine to me. I'll see if I can clear my schedule.  
  
Sophies smiles and Seth leaves the bakery.  
  
COHEN'S MANSION - Late afternoon  
  
Ryan and Marissa are enjoying their one on one time as much as they can but they knew it wouldn't last for ever.   
  
Seth enters the poolhouse, estetic as allways, and looks as if he is about to burst - holding the exciting news he is carrying abouts.  
  
Seth just stands in the poolhouse and after a few seconds Ryan & Marissa both begin to wonder.  
  
RYAN: Seth?  
  
SETH: Yes Ryan?  
  
RYAN: What's up?  
  
SETH: I'm totally daydreaming about that chick, she is magnificant.  
  
MARISSA: So, did you ask her out?  
  
SETH: Mission Accomplished, we are going on what you kids would call a 'date' on Saturday night.  
  
RYAN: Allright man, where to?  
  
SETH: I was kindof thinking about the iMax theatre? Is that too pushy for a first date? I mean I dont want to be pushy or anything, what about the movies? Or maybe a trip to the mall?  
  
Seth looks insecure of wether he has made the right choice or not.  
  
MARISSA: Just go with the iMax theatre (smiles).  
  
MARISSA: Well Seth, aren't you supposed to thank me?  
  
SETH: Oh yes Marissa I nearly forgot, I am in eternal gratitude to you and I would be happy to serve you for the rest of our days.  
  
MARIsSA: A new purse would maybe do the trick?  
  
Seth glares.  
  
MARISSA: Nevermind (smiles)  
  
RYAN: So what was she like?   
  
SETH: Totally awesome, easy going -- you know how it is.  
  
SETH: Well I'd better be off, I also have this date thing with Captain Oats. He's hair has been a bit messy lately, I'd better fix it before it gets out of hand. You two kids behave now!  
  
RYAN: Sure..  
  
Marissa 'jumps' ontop of Ryan as Seth leaves.  
  
As they proceed cuddling the show is suddenly interrupted by Kirsten.  
  
Kirsten enters the door and the two are quite embarassed.  
  
KIRSTEN: Hey guys.  
  
RYAN: Oh hey kirsten.  
  
MARISSA: Hey (smiles)  
  
KIRSTEN: I was just wondering, do you know what is up with Seth? He is practicly running around doing the 'dirty dance' with Captain Oats all over the house?  
  
MARISSA: Two words. In - looooove.  
  
KIRSTEN: Oh, so that is why. Well that is not an excuse, I'd better go see what he is up to now.  
  
Kirsten leaves again and Ryan & Marissa got kindof knocked out of the mood and instead Ryan brings up the trip to Palm Springs.  
  
RYAN: Nana Cohen called this morning.  
  
MARISSA: How is she? I mean, with the kemo and all.  
  
RYAN: Dont know, fine I guess.  
  
RYAN: But, Sandy wants us on a familytrip to Palm Springs with her.  
  
MARISSA: Palm Springs?  
  
RYAN: Yeah.  
  
Marissa looks down into the sheets.  
  
MARISSA: That place reminds me so much of Oliver.  
  
MARISSA: That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done.  
  
Ryan 'grabs' Marissa and holds her tight into him.  
  
RYAN: It doesn't matter, we are together now.  
  
MARISSA: Yeah I guess.  
  
MARISSA: But...  
  
Ryan gets the 'dirty' look in his eyes and cuts off Marissa.  
  
RYAN: Schhh.. (puts his fingers up to her mouth).. No but's.. (kisses her).  
  
COHEN'S KITCHEN - Late afternoon  
  
Kirsten re-enters the kitchen and just as she is about to settle down Sandy enters looking like he is going to burst.  
  
SANDY: Oh what a day.  
  
Sandy kisses Kirsten hello and Kirsten signals that she is listening.  
  
SANDY: Ive had this trip to Palm Springs in the back of my head ALL day and quite frankly, it is giving me a headache.  
  
KIRSTEN: Ohhh, you poor little thing.  
  
Sandy sits down and Kirsten gets up and starts 'massaging' hes shoulders.  
  
KIRSTEN: Maybe we could get a seperate room for you and me down there?  
  
SANDY: You mean.. With no kids?  
  
KIRSTEN: Yes, wouldn't that be great?  
  
SANDY: What about my mother? I couldnt possibly. Not with my mother next door.  
  
KIRSTEN: Come on, why not? Its been a while since we've spent some alone time. With all this fuzz around us all the time.  
  
SANDY: Well I guess you are right, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Someone knocks on the door. Seth is on his way down into the kitchen and Kirsten yell's;  
  
KIRSTEN: Could someone please get that?  
  
SETH: I'm on it mom.  
  
Seth opens the door and Jimmy pops in.  
  
JIMMY: Hey Seth, do you have the old man around some where?  
  
SETH: Well I dont know for sure, he's wheelchair is here so he is probably upstairs washing he's teath or so.  
  
Jimmy smiles and Kirsten assists Seth by the door.  
  
KIRSTEN: Jimmy, hi, come in.  
  
JIMMY: Thanks, I just had some news for you and Sandy.  
  
KIRSTEN: Sandy is in the kitchen.  
  
Kirsten and Jimmy enters the kitchen and Sandy gets up.  
  
SANDY: Hey partner, what's up?  
  
JIMMY: Well, I wanted to ask a favor of you and you MUST keep this a secret until further notice okay?  
  
SANDY: Okay.. (suspicious)  
  
JIMMY: I am going to.. ask Hailey to marry me.  
  
SANDY: WHAT?! (eyes pop open)  
  
JIMMY: Schh keep it down.  
  
SANDY: Well, you have to admit this is a rather sudden move.  
  
JIMMY: Yeah I know but, I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time and I just want to be commited to something again.  
  
SANDY: But you know that Hailey isn't exactly Julie Cooper 2 right?  
  
JIMMY: Yeah, and that is precisely what attracts me to her. She is a free soul opposed to Julie who was a poison ivy.  
  
SANDY: I guess you have a point, but beware. These Nichol women aren't completely uncomplicated.  
  
JIMMY: Thanks. But, the favor I wanted to ask you. Is there any possibility that you would consider being my best man? I mean, the episode from last year probably isn't entirely forgotten with my old friends.  
  
SANDY: Sure sure. But my heart can't survive any more 2 week notice weddings like the last one. I allmost got a heartattack last time.  
  
JIMMY: No wonder, but they are kindof cute together them two. Both with green eyes.  
  
SANDY: True, want a beer?  
  
Sandy and Jimmy pops open two beers and walk outside. Sits around the pool and talk about. Well you know. 'Guystuff'.  
  
Kirsten re enters the kitchen for a cup of cofee as Seth reappears walking through the kitchen and out to the poolhouse.  
  
POOLHOUSE - Late afternoon  
  
Seth enters and Marissa and Ryan are laying on the bed. Both daydreaming in each others arms.  
  
Seth knocks on the door (which he has allready opened) and Marissa & Ryan (quite) chocked get up.  
  
RYAN: Dont you ever knock?  
  
SETH: Well, I thought the xxx rated material was a night time experience only.  
  
MARISSA: very funny.  
  
Marissa's cell phone rings and she answers.  
  
MARISSA: Hi. At Ryan's place. Yeah, Okay, Right. Okay, Yeah. Okay fine. Seeya.  
  
Marissa hangs up.  
  
MARISSA: Well, I have to run. Summer wants me for some urgent business that she couldn't explain to me on the phone.  
  
SETH: Summer?   
  
Ryan looks at Seth and signals; forget it.  
  
SETH: Summer who? It's not summer yet is it?  
  
Marissa kisses Ryan goodbye.  
  
MARISSA: See you.  
  
RYAN: Yeah, I said hi.  
  
Marissa leaves the poolhouse leaving Seth and Ryan behind.  
  
SETH: Dude, the reason why I came just know is simple. I need you, to give me some advice.  
  
RYAN: About?  
  
SETH: You know. Sophie, the perfect date -- Your expertise area.  
  
RYAN: Right, well I guess chocolate and flowers work?  
  
SETH: Dude, that is so 1980's. These days the women have different priorities.  
  
RYAN: You tell me.  
  
SETH: Well I guess flowers and chocolate would work.  
  
Ryan smiles knowing he was right.  
  
Ryan is now standing up trying to make his bed as some paper drops to the floor. Seth notices and picks it up. Reads the text "Super quality - XL" on it.  
  
SETH: Dude, what on earth is this?  
  
RYAN: What?  
  
Ryan quickles spots the paper and tears it out of Seth's hand.  
  
RYAN: Nothing!  
  
SETH: What is it that you are choosing not tell me here? Have you engaged in sexual relations with this women?  
  
RYAN: No comments.  
  
SETH: Come on man, Im supposed to be your best friend. You can tell me.  
  
RYAN: I can't man.  
  
SETH: Oh right, I guess you would break the secret code of silence you and Marissa have got going right?   
  
RYAN: Right.  
  
SETH: Well in that case, I dont need to know.  
  
Seth leaves rather offended.  
  
SUMMER'S HOUSE - Late afternoon  
  
Summer and Marissa are discussing 'life' itself in Summer's room.  
  
SUMMER: So, don't you wanna know all about this new guy?  
  
MARISSA: Well, sure.. I just have really bad experience with new people around here.  
  
SUMMER: What about Ryan?   
  
MARISSA: He's an exception.  
  
SUMMER: Oh okay, well. As you know, he is totally hot and guess what? He was elected 'Stud of the Year' back in Portland.  
  
MARISSA: He's from Portland?  
  
SUMMER: Yeah? You know? Oregon.  
  
MARISSA: Yeah I know, but Summer - what about Seth?  
  
SUMMER: I dont want to talk about him. He obviously can't respect the choice i've made and i'm just like, dont care - moving on (does some nice moves with her hands).  
  
Marissa laughs.  
  
MARISSA: Still, he deserves some closure.  
  
SUMMER: Oh I'll give him closure allright.  
  
MARISSA: What are you gonna do?  
  
SUMMER: What? Nothing? Was I thinking out loud?  
  
MARISSA: Kind of (smiles)  
  
SUMMER: Well, it's nothing, he's nothing -- im totally over him.  
  
MARISSA: Good for you, because he is moving on as well you know?  
  
SUMMER: He is? I mean, i dont care. (silence) So.. in what way.. do you mean?  
  
MARISSA: I thought you moved on?  
  
SUMMER: Kidding?  
  
SUMMER: But seriously..  
  
MARISSA: Allright. He asked this girl down at the bakery out on a date.  
  
SUMMER: What girl? That blond chick who obviously doesn't have 1 percent of brain activity?  
  
MARISSA: Yep thats her.  
  
SUMMER: How could he!? I mean, I dont care. I've asked the new guy out my self.  
  
MARISSA: Have you?  
  
SUMMER: No. But I will. I wont let this Buzz Rodell of the hook that easily (slang for 'stud', perfect guy etc.)  
  
Marissa looks at her watch.  
  
MARISSA: I got to go now, I promised my Dad to help him with something. He wouldn't say what though.  
  
SUMMER: Whatever, I have a big date to plan.  
  
Marissa semi-laughs and says.  
  
MARISSA: Good luck.  
  
Marissa leaves and Summer starts 'thinking'.  
  
JIMMY COOPERS APARTMENT - Late afternoon.  
  
Marissa uses her key to enter the apartment but Jimmy is in the kitchen doing something. He doesn't notice Marissa coming in.  
  
Marissa walks in and turns around quickly spotting Jimmy in the corner of her eye.  
  
MARISSA: Hey dad!  
  
Jimmy is scared and fumbles with the item in his hand. Quickly turns around to 'cover' for his activities.  
  
MARISSA: What are you doing?   
  
JIMMY: Nothing. What do you mean?  
  
MARISSA: I mean these a ring-casing on the table?  
  
Jimmy quickly moves to his right to cover for the ring-casing.  
  
JIMMY: What ring-casing?  
  
MARISSA: Come on Dad, I saw it.  
  
JIMMY: Allright, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE you have seen this. Okay?  
  
MARISSA: Okay. So dad, who's it for?  
  
Jimmy looks at Marissa to point out how stupid that question was.  
  
JIMMY: Oh, just for a random girl in my Harem of 12 women.  
  
MARISSA: So, It's Hailey?  
  
JIMMY: Yes.  
  
MARISSA: I'm glad for you.  
  
JIMMY: Yeah well I thought, If your mom can drop a bomb like that -- so can I.   
  
Marissa smiles.  
  
MARISSA: So have you told anyone yet?  
  
JIMMY: Not really, only Sandy. He's my best man you know.  
  
MARISSA: What about brides mates?  
  
JIMMY: Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
JIMMY: Would you consider being one of them?  
  
MARISSA: Dad...  
  
JIMMY: I know it's much to ask, being the second time for you and all, but It would mean everything to me.  
  
MARISSA: Well in that case I guess I could find my dress again for you.  
  
Jimmy embraces Marissa and holds her into him.  
  
JIMMY: Thank you, it really does mean alot to me and Hailey.  
  
MARISSA: Im just happy for you.  
  
JIMMY: Good. So, tell me all about what its like at the 'Nichols' place?  
  
MARISSA: Mom is fitting right in.  
  
JIMMY: Who would have thought that? (ironic)  
  
MARISSA: Actually, they have been fighting a bit lately. I guess its just marriage.  
  
JIMMY: Yeah, all I know is he is stuck with her for life, and I'm not (smiles).  
  
MARISSA: I'm going upstairs to take a shower, if Ryan calls tell him I'll call back.  
  
JIMMY: Sure..  
  
Marissa puts her cell on the table and walks upstairs.  
  
As Marissa disappears on the stairs, Jimmy makes his move.  
  
Jimmy returns to his plans.  
  
DOWNTOWN NEWPORT in Albert Greenleaf's TRAVELAGENCY - Late afternoon.  
  
Sandy parks his car in the parkinglot and as he steps out of his BMW he accidently drops his keys.   
  
He bends down to retrieve the keys and as he pops back up he see's Julie saying her goodbyes to Albert.  
  
Julie leaves in a hurry and peaks around as Sandy ducks. Julie enters her car and rushes off. Sandy proceeds toward the Travel Agency.  
  
As he enters, Albert has just sat down and is forced to stand back up when Sandy enters the Agency.  
  
ALBERT: Sandy! Hello there my friend.  
  
SANDY: Hey Albert, long time no see. How is business?  
  
ALBERT: Good as allways, You wont believe the urge people here have to travel even though they practicly live in paradise.  
  
SANDY: Paradise for you maybe.  
  
Albert returns to his chair and offers Sandy to sit down.  
  
ALBERT: Sandy, sit down. Can I get you anything? Coffee, water?  
  
SANDY: I'm good thanks.  
  
ALBERT: Well I'm not. I'm as dry as a sponge in Sahara (looks at Sandy to ensure that the joke got trough).  
  
Sandy simply returns the smile. Albert calls his assistent and 'orders' a cup of coffee.   
  
ALBERT: So Sandy, where are you taking the misses this time?  
  
SANDY: To Palm Springs. Do you think you could help me with that?  
  
ALBERT: Sure thing, let me just find a few offers to you.  
  
Wendy (assistent) enters with Coffee.  
  
ALBERT: Thank you Wendy.  
  
Wendy is chewing gum (stereotypical assistant)  
  
WENDY: No problem Mr. Greenleaf (smiles)  
  
Wendy leaves again.  
  
SANDY: Nice girl.  
  
ALBERT: Yeah, she does her job just fine - and a little on the side if you catch my drift.  
  
SANDY: What happened to your wife?  
  
ALBERT: Nothing? Anyway, what kind of accomodation are you looking for?  
  
SANDY: Let's see, what do you recommend for families bringing their Mother in law to Palm Springs?  
  
ALBERT: I get that one all the time, and I think I know just the spot for you.  
  
SANDY: Sound's GREAT.  
  
Albert looks through his desk and finally finds what he is looking for.  
  
ALBERT: The Palm Springs Tropical Golf & Leisure Resort (makes it sound really glamorous).  
  
Albert pushes the folder across the table to Sandy. Sandy picks it up.  
  
SANDY: Two golfcourts? A spa, three swimmingpools and minibars in all rooms? That is allmost too good to be true.  
  
ALBERT: That's not even all of it. You can even drop off your mother in law to play bridge while you go playing golf.  
  
SANDY: My mother is not into bridge, trust me.  
  
ALBERT: Well, in that case they also have a fitness room and a pooltable. (try's to make it sound the least offenseable)  
  
SANDY: I'll take it.  
  
ALBERT: Great, I will make the necessary arrangements.  
  
SANDY: Nice doing business with you.  
  
ALBERT: Allways a pleasure.  
  
Sandy gets up, Albert follows. Sandy stops halfway and says.  
  
SANDY: I allmost forgot, what did Julie Nichol want from yoU?  
  
ALBERT: I'm afraid I cant tell.  
  
SANDY: Come on, don't be so dry. You can tell me.  
  
ALBERT: Well I guess, but you can't tell her I said it okay? I will only tell you two words. Down under.  
  
SANDY: I dont get it?   
  
Albert cuts off Sandy.  
  
ALBERT: No, i cant tell anymore. I've said enough. I'll give you a call.  
  
Albert gently pushes Sandy out the door. Sandy stops to wonder for a second outside the agency before proceeding towards his car and driving back home.  
  
COHEN'S MANSION - Dinner  
  
Kirsten has ordered takeout pre tO Sandy's return.  
  
Sandy enters the kitchen, kisses Kirsten hello and put's his key and the Palm Springs folder on the table.  
  
KIRSTEN: What's that?  
  
SANDY: This.. Is a folder to an unbelievable experience - In Palm Springs.  
  
KISTEN: So you went to see Albert did you?  
  
SANDY: Yes I did, and you can never guess who i saw there. Well I mean, you probably would because we are getting pretty good at expecting the unexpected.  
  
KIRSTEN: Let me guess, Julie?  
  
SANDY: In all of her egoistic beauty.  
  
KIRSTEN: Did Albert reveal any of her plans?  
  
SANDY: Well I couldnt possibly ask Albert such personal questions.  
  
KIRSTEN: But you did, didn't you?  
  
SANDY: It's amazing how you read me like an open book. Well, yes. He did. But he wasn't really at much help. All he said was, 'Down under'.  
  
KIRSTEN: JULIE IS GOING TO AUSTRALIA?  
  
SANDY: Who said anything about Australia? (Sandy realizes how obvious it was) Oh my god, she is taking Caleb to Australia.  
  
Kirsten is still chocked.  
  
KIRSTEN: She just keeps dropping one bomb after the other.  
  
SANDY: And right after their honeymoon. That woman just can't get enough.  
  
KIRSTEN: She is making me sick.  
  
SANDY: She is indeed.  
  
KIRSTEN: Where is Seth and Ryan I have called them at least a dousin times now.  
  
SANDY: I'll go find Ryan if you go find Seth.  
  
KIRSTEN: Why do i have to go?  
  
SANDY: Well I'm tired of having to be the single parent every time someone is missing.  
  
Kirsten eats the remark and heads up to Seth's room. Sandy heads for the poolhouse.  
  
SETH'S ROOM - Dinner   
  
Seth is infront of his computer doing something that appears to be very important and topsecret.  
  
Kirsten knocks on the door and Seth quickly reopens some windows to cover up his project.  
  
SETH: You may enter.  
  
Kirsten pops her head in.  
  
KIRSTEN: Dinner is served, Would you care to join us?  
  
SETH: Well I would but my skills are needed elsewhere.  
  
KIRSTEN: Where?  
  
SETH: You know. Oh nevermind you obviously haven't discovered the true meaning of sarcasm yet.  
  
Kirsten gives Seth the evil look.  
  
SETH: ... all though you are trying very hard like a wellshaped sucessful independant businesswoman would naturally do.  
  
KIRSTEN: Thank you!  
  
Kirsten leaves and Seth does the same after closing down the windows on his computer. One of them read's "How to get laid in 3 dates".  
  
POOLHOUSE - Dinner  
  
Sandy approaches the poolhouse and knocks a few times before Ryan replies.  
  
RYAN: Come in  
  
SANDY: Hey champ, What's up?  
  
RYAN: Nothing really.  
  
Ryan was standing in the back of the room lifting some weights.  
  
SANDY: Didn't kirsten tell you dinner was ready?  
  
RYAN: Yea, I just wasn't in the mood at the time being.  
  
SANDY: What's up?  
  
RYAN: It's nothing, really.  
  
SANDY: Are you sure?  
  
RYAN: Yeah. Well, im up for it now. Lets go eat.  
  
SANDY: Your wish is my command, remember that.  
  
Sandy wraps his arm around Ryan and they walk back into the kitchen.  
  
COHEN'S MANSION - Dinner  
  
Kirsten sits down along with Sandy. Ryan and Seth are on each side of the table and they look at each other and sit down allmost as if synchronized.  
  
SANDY: So Ryan, how was your day?  
  
RYAN: Good..  
  
SANDY: Okay, would you care to elaborate?  
  
RYAN: Nothing really, just hanging out with Marissa...  
  
SANDY: Oh right, what about you Seth?  
  
SETH: The usual. Moaning about the facts of life and at the same time feeling joy. Causes huge emotional distress.  
  
SANDY: I can imagine. Well boys I was at the travelagency earlier today and it seems everything is set for our little trip.   
  
SETH: When are we leaving?  
  
SANDY: On Saturday.  
  
SETH: You have simply got to be kidding me. I have some very important business to attend to on Saturday.  
  
SANDY: Oh yeah? What sort of business could be more important than supporting your grandmother through her treatment? Is it a pimp again?  
  
SETH: Oh dad, you are so funny I am amazed everytime you open your mouth (sarcasm). And no, it is not a pimp this time -- It is a girl.  
  
SANDY: I can't seem to understand. A girl, no pimps. Are you lying to me son?  
  
SETH: You should consider standup.  
  
SANDY: You think?  
  
SETH: No.  
  
Ryan is finished and gets up and leaves.  
  
KIRSTEN: Seth, Is Ryan okay?  
  
SETH: Yeah well I guess he is just shook up about this whole thing. It's been tuff on him. From being a father, to not being a father and you know, the rest.  
  
KIRSTEN: Yeah, perhaps we should give him some time.  
  
SETH: This weekend would be perfect? If we stayed home, and I dont know -- Read some books and so on, the usual.  
  
KIRSTEN: No.  
  
SANDY: No (same time as Kirsten)  
  
SETH: Come on why not? It's been ages since you guys left the house, and you guys could really use some one on one time if you know what I mean.  
  
KIRSTEN: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
SETH: I've noticed the two of you being a bit cranky lately.  
  
KIRSTEN: Seth! (warning)  
  
SETH: Allright Allright, just think about it okay.  
  
LIVINGROOM - After Dinner  
  
Seth is quite busy on the Playstation but Ryan decides to join him.  
  
At first the akward silence takes over the scene but finally Ryan decides to make his move.  
  
RYAN: So whats up man?  
  
SETH: Up with what?  
  
RYAN: You, you haven't been yourself lately.  
  
SETH: Oh, like you have.  
  
Ryan eats the remark but doesn't reply. Forces Seth to reply which he does.  
  
SETH: Everything is just to much again lately. I mean, everything is so like back to normal.  
  
RYAN: What do you mean?  
  
SETH: Come on, look at the facts. Going from 2 girls last year, to one girl, to no girls, to one girl and now I am back to square one.  
  
RYAN: I thought you and Summer agreed on seeing other people.  
  
Ryan grabs a joystick and joins up with Seth.  
  
SETH: Yeah well, if you define seeing other people as openly flirting with new boys in the schoolyard then I guess you are right.  
  
RYAN: What about this sophie girl?  
  
SETH: She's just a friend.  
  
RYAN: Yeah, right.  
  
SETH: My heart is just so into Summer, I am just not sure wether we are the ones for each other anymore. Like you and Marissa obviously are.  
  
RYAN: Yea, things haven't been better between us for a long time.  
  
SETH: That's exactly what I mean. What I'm saying is, this girl practicly ruined my childhood and now I made a descision but once again I cant seem to stick by that descision.  
  
RYAN: You are just gonna have to try.  
  
Ryan knocks out Seth in the game and the speakers go "K.O."  
  
Ryan gets up and leaves leaving Seth chewing on Ryan's point of view.  
  
The night passes by and everyone in the Cohen Mansion are asleep.  
  
NEWPORT BEACH - Morning (Wednesday morning)  
  
A few runners are taking a spin on Newport Beach in the early morning hours. People being to appear as the sun rises.   
  
Everything is what is defined as 'perfect'. Sandy is eating breakfeast out of the house for once with Jimmy down at the peer.  
  
JIMMY: What a lovely morning it is today, wouldnt you agree?  
  
SANDY: Sure Jimmy, you sure seem happy this morning.  
  
JIMMY: Well what can I say, Hailey and I spend our first night together tonight.  
  
SANDY: Good for you, did you give her the exciting news?  
  
Jimmy hesetates.  
  
JIMMY: I want the moment to be, special, you know?  
  
SANDY: Of course, you will be stuck on that moment for the rest of your life.  
  
Suddenly Julie appears, she had been running on the beach pre to Jimmy and Sandy's arrival.   
  
Sandy spots her first as he is facing the beach. He quickly signals to Jimmy that something is up but Jimmy is to slow.   
  
Julie see's them and wave's. Sandy and Jimmy were both hoping, but no, she walked up and towards them.  
  
JIMMY: Im not gonna let her ruin my day (whispers)  
  
SANDY: Is that possible?  
  
JULIE: Hey boys, what were you talking about?  
  
SANDY: Oh nothing, the usual you know. Guystuff.  
  
JULIE: Right. Well I have something to ask of you Sandy. Me and Caleb are going away this weekend, so I was wondering - i know its much to ask - if you could take care of the house while we are gone?  
  
Sandy looks surprised at Julie.  
  
SANDY: Well, I myself am going a way this weekend but I am convinced the boys would surely do it for you?  
  
JULIE: The boys?  
  
SANDY: Yeah you know, Ryan and Seth.  
  
Jimmy looks at Julie awaiting her to refuse, like she wouldnt have hesetatet to do a while ago. Julie decides to surprise Jimmy and agrees.  
  
JULIE: You know what, sure. They are responsible adults, and I am confident that they can take care of it while we are gone.  
  
SANDY: Great, I will let them in on the news as soon as I get back.   
  
JULIE: Could you do me a favor in sending Ryan over to my house when he gets back from school?  
  
JIMMY: *cough* The devils lair *cough*  
  
JULIE: What did you say?  
  
JIMMY: Oh I said that Im not a big fan of Tony Blair.  
  
JULIE: Right.  
  
JULIE: Well, I'm back on the tracks. Caleb likes fit women.  
  
Julie runs off.  
  
SANDY: I am sure he does. She probably has to work out in order to carry around his wallet all the time.  
  
Jimmy and Sandy laughs.  
  
SANDY: Oh how wonderful, everything is coming together now. With the boys at Julie's house, so now it's just me, Kirsten and my mother.  
  
JIMMY: Your mother? Sounds like a real love triangle there.  
  
SANDY: I ow it to her, she needs to relax and I'm sure the travelagent booked us in separate rooms -- I think we are old enough to spend the night together in the same bed, dont you?  
  
JIMMY: Yeah (smiles). 


End file.
